


Ariel's 2020 Fics and Drabbles

by ariel2me



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28147953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariel2me/pseuds/ariel2me
Summary: Shameless self-promotion: my fics and drabbles written in 2020.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Ariel's 2020 Fics and Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my fics and drabbles, and for all your prompts, likes, reblogs, comments, kudos, bookmarks and translations. I really appreciate them ❤️❤️❤️

**||ASOIAF FICS||**

[**The Silence of the Stars**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27416548)

> _When Aegon commanded that no dragon’s eggs were to be allowed in his castle, Viserys grew most wroth. Yet the king’s will prevailed, as it must; the egg was sent to Dragonstone, and Prince Viserys refused to speak to King Aegon for a moon’s turn. (Fire & Blood)_

The last thing Viserys said to his brother before his month of silence was, “It must have been easier for you, when you believed me to be dead. The dead could not disagree, could not try to defy, and would not have wishes and intentions contradicting your own. You were able to mourn me in peace, when you believed me to be dead.” 

(For the prompt: Aegon III Targaryen & Viserys II Targaryen, mourning)

[**Painted Lives**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26941477)

“My husband will do me the honor of escorting me there.” 

“There are many steps to climb, to reach the Chamber of the Painted Table,” said Orys, clearly unwilling.

“Surely the king’s most puissant warrior is equal to the task?”

Orys flushed. “My concern is solely for your sake, my lady.”

“You need not fear, my lord. I have climbed far more treacherous steps in my life, and I have survived them all, somehow. In one way or another.”

(Argella Durrandon, Orys Baratheon and the Painted Table.) 

**[A Delicate Truth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26553853)**

> _The eldest, Prince Baelor, won the name Breakspear at the age of seventeen, following his famous victory at Princess Daenerys’s wedding tourney; he defeated Daemon Blackfyre in the final tilt. (The World of Ice and Fire)_

He did not perceive any crack in her smile, as she warmly applauded their nephew for his victory against the man she was said to love, and love not as a brother. 

(For the prompt: Maron and Daenerys.)

**[Stormcounter & Stormlaughter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26415769)**

Renly asked, “Are grudges like barrels of wheat? You’re always counting how many barrels of wheat we have in storage.”

Stannis stifled a laugh. Grudges were like barrels of wheat? What else would the boy think of next?

Renly stared at his brother. “Did I make a funny?”

“A funny?” A jape, Renly must have meant. 

(For the prompt: Stannis Baratheon & Renly Baratheon, laughter.) 

**[The Life Potion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26312875)**

> _“You’ve known queens and princesses. Did they dance with demons and practice the black arts?”_
> 
> _“Lady Shiera does. Lord Bloodraven’s paramour. She bathes in blood to keep her beauty. And once my sister Rhae put a love potion in my drink, so I’d marry her instead of my sister Daella.” (The Sworn Sword)_

A conversation between Shiera Seastar and Rhae Targaryen about love potions and black arts, among other things.

**[Three Refusals (Chapter 1)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26185132)**

> _Maester Aemon was courteous, but firm. (A Storm of Swords)_

Three times Maester Aemon turned down an offer, courteously but firmly. 

Chapter 1: Maester Aemon turned down his father’s offer to make him part of the king’s council. 

**[At the Water Gardens](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25926016)**

> _“We had ten years between us, so I had left the pools by the time [Oberyn] was old enough to play, but I would watch him when I came to visit Mother.” (A Feast for Crows)_

“Your brother,” his mother said, “is too fearless for his own good.” Her tone was censorious; the look on her face not. Doran weighed and measured each separately, balancing one against the other. 

His sister asked, her eyes twinkling, “Oberyn is too fearless for his own good … but is he too fearless for other people’s good, Mother?” 

**[The Moon Embracing the Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25851922) **

Baela found her first, found her and called out, “Rhae!” at the top her lungs, as was her wont. She marched towards Rhaena purposefully, single-mindedly, barely noticing Lady Jeyne and Lady Jessamyn, who were flanking Rhaena on either side.

(For the prompt: Baela Targaryen & Rhaena Targaryen, reunion.) 

**[The Shining](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25212616) **

Aliandra always shines. She shines so brightly in red, gold and orange, in the colors of their House, in the various shades and hues of the sun. 

“I am weary of trailing in her shadow,” says Qyle. 

She shines too brightly that we only ever see the shadow she casts, Coryanne thinks. 

(For the prompt: The relationship between Aliandra Martell and her siblings Coryanne and Qyle.) 

**[The Path to Matrimony](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25099996) **

“And what of you, my princess? Do you see my value as a suitor suddenly increasing, perhaps, now that you know that my niece is wed to the king’s brother?”

(For the prompt: The marriage of Aliandra Martell and Drazenko Rogare.) 

[ **The Counsel** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25060510)

A conversation between Myriah Martell and her brother Maron, on the eve of his wedding to Daenerys Targaryen, a wedding which also signifies the union between Dorne and the Seven Kingdoms.

(For the prompt: Myriah and Maron, sisterly advice.)

**[His Mother’s Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23135164) **

_We must raise our son to be the kind of man who would never wage war between his father’s people and his mother’s people,_ they both resolved, that very night.

(For the prompt: Myriah Martell and her husband with their first child.) 

**[sing me the song of yesterday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23046103)**

> _“I have known the truth since I was four-and-ten, since the day that I went to my father’s solar to give him a good night kiss, and found him gone. My mother had sent for him, I learned later.” (A Feast for Crows)_

Arianne ran to her mother after she found her father's letter to Quentyn.

(For the prompt: Arianne runs to her mother when she’s hurt.)

**[the first, not the only](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964701)**

> _“I was nine when Elia came, a squire in service at Salt Shore. When the raven arrived with word that my mother had been brought to bed a month too soon, I was old enough to understand that meant the child would not live. Even when Lord Gargalen told me that I had a sister, I assured him that she must shortly die.” (A Feast for Crows)_

Doran Martell returns to Sunspear to visit his mother and to see his sister for the first time.

**||ASOIAF DRABBLES||**

[ **Catelyn Tully & Edmure Tully, mourning ** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519036/chapters/69208095)

[ **Hoster Tully & Brynden Tully, teamwork** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519036/chapters/69171162)

[ **Robb Stark & Jon Snow, teasing** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519036/chapters/68910000)

[ **Arianne Martell/Daemon Sand, Rhoynish warrior** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2426603/chapters/68560299)

[ **Baela Targaryen/Alyn Velaryon, scars** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16699678/chapters/68460560)

[ **Doran Martell/Mellario of Norvos, the Noyne and the Rhoyne** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2426603/chapters/68453552)

[ **Robert Baratheon & Stannis Baratheon, teamwork** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519036/chapters/67942702)

[ **Aegon V Targaryen & Brynden Rivers, the egg and the frying pan** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13566189/chapters/67776788)

[ **Tywin Lannister & Genna Lannister, disappointment** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519036/chapters/67782011)

[ **Daeron II Targaryen & Baelor Breakspear, his father’s wishes** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13566189/chapters/67026100)

[ **Argella Durrandon/Orys Baratheon, in the godswood** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2278473/chapters/66700678)

[ **Doran Martell & Elia Martell, empathy** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519036/chapters/66651340)

[ **Arthur Dayne & Allyria Dayne, childhood memory** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519036/chapters/66514204)

[ **Oberyn Martell & Sarella Sand, tell me** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1661552/chapters/66323128)

[ **Viserys Targaryen & Daenerys Targaryen, protect** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519036/chapters/66322579)

[ **Daenys the Dreamer & Elaena Targaryen, remember me** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16501775/chapters/66131305)

[ **Daella Targaryen & Rhae Targaryen, childhood memory** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519036/chapters/65955883)

[ **Aegon V Targaryen & Rhae Targaryen, snooping** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13566189/chapters/65653900)

[ **Laena Velaryon & Laenor Velaryon, laughter** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519036/chapters/65246617)

[ **Aegon V Targaryen & Baelor Breakspear, forgiveness ** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13566189/chapters/65192668)

[ **Willas Tyrell & Garlan Tyrell, protect** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519036/chapters/64731604)

[ **Aegon III Targaryen & Corlys Velaryon, long live the king** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16699678/chapters/65004676)

[ **Gwyneth Yronwood & Ynys Yronwood, advice** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519036/chapters/64731490)

[ **Stannis Baratheon & Robert Baratheon, mocking** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519036/chapters/64504159)

[ **Elia Sand & Obara Sand, role model** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519036/chapters/64503952)

[ **Daeron Targaryen & Maester Aemon, comfort** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519036/chapters/64266496)

[ **Rhaena Targaryen/Elissa Farman, separation** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16699678/chapters/63829174)

[ **Aerea Targaryen & Rhaella Targaryen, teamwork** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519036/chapters/63828880)

[ **Alannys Harlaw & Gwynesse Harlaw, childhood memory** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519036/chapters/63127333)

[ **Samwell Tarly & Talla Tarly, missing** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519036/chapters/63127258)

[ **Ned Stark & Benjen Stark, missing** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519036/chapters/63013216)

[ **Rodrik Greyjoy & Maron Greyjoy, mourning** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519036/chapters/62810518)

[ **Daenerys Targaryen & Viserys Targaryen, fear** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519036/chapters/62603857)

[ **Samantha Tarly & Sansara Tarly, separation** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519036/chapters/62603740)

[ **Elia Martell & Doran Martell, protect** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519036/chapters/62453578)

[ **Alysanne Targaryen & Rhaena Targaryen, advice** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519036/chapters/62453320)

[ **Arianne Martell & Trystane Martell, childhood memory** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519036/chapters/62347297)

[ **Andrey Dalt & Deziel Dalt, rivalry** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519036/chapters/62028871)

[ **Catelyn Tully & Lysa Tully, comfort** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519036/chapters/62028838)

[ **Oberyn Martell & Doran Martell, forgive** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519036/chapters/62028778)

[ **Axell Florent & Alester Florent, envy** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519036/chapters/61914670)

[ **Elia Martell & Oberyn Martell, anger ** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519036/chapters/61914007)

[ **Ned Stark & Lyarra Stark, promise** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557816/chapters/61461541)

[ **Arianne Martell & Tyene Sand, no secrets** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2426603/chapters/55233844)

[ **Aenys Targaryen & Rhaena Targaryen, tell me** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1661552/chapters/54585466)

[ **Betha Blackwood/Aegon V Targaryen, for the prompt: kiss** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8472589/chapters/54308764)

[ **Marya Seaworth/Davos Seaworth, for the prompt: hands** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3117758/chapters/54263242)

[ **Argella Durrandon/Orys Baratheon, for the prompt: death** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2278473/chapters/54191890)

[ **Mellario of Norvos/Doran Martell, for the prompt: hurt** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2426603/chapters/54155659)

[ **Benjen Stark, Ned Stark & Jon Snow, father** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557816/chapters/54069472)

[ **Daenerys Targaryen & her wet nurse** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053508/chapters/53993815)

[ **Viserys Targaryen & the Battle of the Trident** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053508/chapters/53809204)

[ **Catelyn Tully & Edmure Tully, Riverrun’s godswood** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12707124/chapters/53695867)

[ **Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, shelter in her arms** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557816/chapters/53545288)

[ **Aegon III Targaryen, Winter Fever** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16699678/chapters/53406211)

[ **Allard Seaworth & Stannis Baratheon, second sons** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3117758/chapters/53256118)

[ **Corlys Velaryon & Addam Velaryon, forewarned** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16699678/chapters/53051953)

[ **Tanselle Too-Tall & Duncan the Tall, shooting star** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13566189/chapters/53013355)

[ **Arianne Martell/Daemon Sand, dimples** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2426603/chapters/52687570)


End file.
